Checking In
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: The note on the box told Alfred that this was his present from Prussia, which he already knew, and that it had been a recommendation from France. The present itself was a vibrator. PruAm -round 2 is up as 'following up'-


PruAm- Checking In

America gazed around his party with pride, seeing all (or almost all, as some of the nations were more political trouble than they were worth) of the nations gathered for his birthday. He passed by England chugging whiskey and ranting at anyone who was within earshot ("He wuz _my_ lil' boy! Wit his lil' face 'nd it wuz that bastard FROG!"), Canada standing in the corner hugging his bear, and Germany letting Italy (the Northern brother, obviously) hang off of him. Prussia, Spain, and France, the infamous Bad Friends Trio (or Bad Touch Trio, depending on who you asked and their history with the group), approached the superpower.

"_Bonjour_, Alfred! _Félicitations_ on the anniversary of your escape from _l'Angleterre_!" France exclaimed, throwing an arm over the other blond's shoulder.

"Thanks, Francis," America responded with a bright smile, subtly trying to shrug the arm off of him.

"Hello, Alfred. Have you seen Lovi here yet? He said he would meet me here but I haven't seen him," the ever-cheerful Spaniard inquired, looking around as he asked. Then his eyes widened as he rushed off. "LOVI! _MI AMOR!_"

"Ah! You bastard! _Dannazione_, get off of me!"

Alfred laughed at the exchange, then turned back as the last Bad Friend spoke, noticing that France had left to antagonize England.

"Here," the albino said, passing a gift about the size and shape of a show box to the blond. "Open it after everyone's left."

"Uh, thanks?" America replied, looking down at the box in curiosity. He titled it from side to side, then shook it.

Prussia grabbed his hands to stop his exploration of the box. "Later, alright? Calm down." And then the albino melted into the crowd, and the next time America saw him he was trying to slip some type of clear alcohol into Austria's water.

….

America waved goodbye to the last people to leave (England, still drunk and ranting, dragged by France back to his hotel room), slipping back into his house and closing the door. All the nations had left (either by walking, stumbling, or being carried, depending on their level of drunkenness) and it was just bordering on 1 AM. Alfred stopped at the foot of the stairs, grabbed Prussia's present from where it sat on the hall table, and went up to his room.

He sat on his bed, after being sure to close his bedroom door, finally tearing off the wrapping paper.

And then blinked in shock at the item he held, and the note attached to it. The note told him that it was his present from Prussia, which he already knew, and that it had been a recommendation from France.

The present itself was a vibrator.

"W-Wha…" America sputtered, holding the plastic container in his hand. His eyebrows furrowed, wondering why exactly Prussia of all people would get him one of these.

And then shrugged and decided he might as well try it. He had, after all, never used one of these before. And it came recommended from France, and everyone recognizes his expertise on these kinds of matters.

Alfred pulled his shirt over his head, flinging it onto the floor, before picking the package up once more. He carefully tore it open to extract the flesh-colored rod, making sure it came with batteries already in (which it did, thankfully). Next to come off were his pants, thrown in the same direction as his shirt, then his socks, and finally his underwear.

He stared at the vibrator. Was he supposed to get hard _before_ using it, or was using it supposed to make him hard? He shrugged again, one hand closing around his length. He moved his hand up and down slowly, feeling the sure signs of the beginning of arousal course through his body. His other and began digging in his bedside table to get out a tube of lube, popping off the cap once he found it. He let go of his now half-hard erection, spreading the lube on his fingers, watching the liquid slide down the digits, before laying back onto his bed. He spread his legs, lifting his hips up slightly to rub his fingers against his entrance, feeling a sigh leave him.

One finger slid in, rubbing against his inner walls. He pushed it in further with a moan, swirling it gently to widen his passage slightly. A second finger joined the first, a slight feeling of fullness beginning to seep through the American, his arousal growing. He let out a loud moan, then smiled, knowing no one could hear him. He pressed the fingers in deeper, scissoring them, groaning as he went.

His other hand wandered across his chest, pulling at his left nipple. He lifted that hand to his mouth, licking the fingers gently, moaning as his fingers moved in and out of himself again. His hand went back to his nipple, the wet digits feeling like a tongue against his body. He moaned again, then let out a louder cry as his two fingers struck his prostate, his back arching.

America slid the third finger in, biting his lip at the slightly uncomfortable sensation it brought, then letting out another loud moan as his fingers brushed his prostate again. While one hand remained busy inside him, the other stopped its movements to grab the vibrator and his lube, opening the cap once again…

And his cell phone rang. Alfred was tempted to ignore it, just continue with his…personal time. But it could've been his boss calling with an emergency, or one of the other nations needing to be saved by the ridiculously handsome hero. He pulled his fingers out of himself with a groan, standing up and using his non-lube-covered hand to fish his phone out of the pocket of his jeans.

The caller ID said 'Awesome', which meant Prussia was calling him. America's eyebrows raised. Prussia was the one that had given him this present, with this intended use, so why was he calling? Rolling his eyes, Alfred sat back down on his bed, flipping open the phone to accept the call.

"Yeah?" he said by way of greeting.

"Is that any way to greet the awesome nation of Prussia?" the albino said through the line, a cackle following his question.

"What are you calling for at," America looked at his clock, "2 AM? I'm…busy."

Another cackle. "Oh so you're _busy_? I was just checking in to see if you liked your present, but I can tell you're still _enjoying _it."

"Actually, not yet, I was just about to—"

"Well I'll help you _enjoy _it to the fullest then."

Alfred's brow furrowed. "What d'you mean?"

"Put the phone on speaker." Alfred did so, walking back to his bed and sitting down on the edge. "Now tell me what you've done so far."

"Well, I stretched myself, and now—"

"No, not like that! Haven't you ever had phone sex before?" the albino huffed, and America could almost imagine the rolling eyes.

"No…"

"Then let me show you how it's done. Lie down." America lay back, making sure not to lie on the vibrator or lube. "Now touch yourself like you were before."

For some reason, Alfred feels compelled to comply. He slides two fingers into his already loose entrance, biting his lip to screen a moan as he sets to stretching himself further.

"You've gotta tell me what you're doing," Prussia tells him.

"I-I have my fingers inside me."

"How many?"

"Only t-two." And this time he can't hold back a moan as they stretch him again.

"Put in another one." Alfred does, his breath hitching as he spreads his legs further. "Tell me how it feels."

"It feels like…a-ah, like I'm almost…almost full…"

"Imagine they're my fingers inside of you."

Alfred closes his eyes, and he can see it in his mind's eye. Prussia leaning over him, pale skin shining in the moonlight leaking through the window, lean muscles rippling under his skin. His red eyes glinting dangerously as a smirk plays across his lips. Three fingers inside him, moving faster and spreading wider and Alfred's moans are getting louder and he can't hold it back.

"Feels better, doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah, it does…G-Gilbert…"

"Now put some lube on the toy." Alfred has to open his eyes to follow the instructions, and he moans at the loss of his imagined Prussia and his fingers. Panting slightly, he gropes around for the lube and toy, eventually grabbing both. He opens the lube, squeezing some of the liquid onto the vibrator, throwing the tube off to the side once he's done with it. He spreads the lube across the toy, rubbing roughly to bring some warmth to the cool plastic. "You done?"

"Yeah, what's next?" America asks, gazing down at the toy in his hands.

"Spread your legs." Alfred opens his legs wider, bending them at the knees so he can put his feet flat on the bed. "Put it against your entrance." Alfred moves it down to line up with his puckered hole, letting out a small moan as the tip nudges against him. "Now close your eyes, and imagine I'm there again, like you did last time."

Alfred's eyes close, and it's easy to sink into that image again. Seeing the albino nation above him, about to enter him, breathing hitched and stilted.

"Now put it inside you."

Alfred moves slowly at first, letting just the head of the toy (no, of Prussia's erection, his mind tells him, and he believes it, even if it is slightly too cold) breach the ring of muscle, letting it sit just inside him for a second. He bit his lip again, a small moan getting masked slightly.

"Don't bite your lip. I want to hear you, Alfred."

"O-only the tip's in…I'm going to push it fur—ah!" America cries out as he suddenly jerks the toy into himself, moaning at the stretching and fullness. "It's in all the way…"

"How does it feel, Alfred?" Gilbert all but purrs, heavy breathing filtering through the phone.

"Feels good," America moans, "Feels great."

"Now move it in and out, slowly…"

America starts to pull it out, then pushes it back in just as slowly, another moan escaping as it rests fully inside him again. He repeats the motion a second time, hips bucking against the toy, trying to get it impossibly deeper. He wants to speed up, but Gilbert had told him to do it slowly.

"Please, Gilbert…"

"What do you want me to do, Alfred?"

"Let me go faster, _please_."

"Go faster, Alfred. As fast as you want."

The toy is pulled out slowly, sustaining the feeling of fullness as long as he can. Once it's almost out, he slams it back in quickly, hips jerking and a cry forcing itself from his throat. He does this again, again and again, crying out every time. His free hand falls to his neglected erection, stroking it roughly, more moans spilling from his lips.

"Are you touching yourself now, Alfred?"

"Yes, I'm-ah!"

"Stop." The blond stops all of his movements, taking several quick, shallow breaths to restrain his hips from bucking.

"W-why?"

"Did I ever say you could touch yourself? You were only supposed to use the toy for now, Alfred."

"But I—"

"Take your hand off your cock, Jones," Prussia snaps, as if he were calling drills on a practice ground. Alfred responds immediately, left hand letting go and gripping the sheets instead. "Now press the toy in as far as it will go." Alfred follows this direction too, moaning loudly as he feels it nudge against his prostate. "Now, do you feel the dial on the bottom?"

Alfred nods, then remembers that Prussia can't see him. "Y-yeah."

"Turn it one notch. Just one, you hear?"

Alfred complies, turning the dial just one—

"A-ah!" the toy started vibrating, still pressed against his prostate. His back arched hips bucking against the toy inside him, erection bobbing against his stomach, free hand tightening in the sheets. "G-Gilbert!"

"Now start moving it, fast like you were before." Alfred pulls the toy out slow, slamming it in, letting out a prolonged cry as it brushes past his prostate. The next stroke hits it dead on, a near-scream slipping past his lips. "Turn the dial another notch."

Alfred does and "oh God…" the vibrations sped up, deep inside him, causing pleasure to spread in shockwaves throughout his body. "Gilbert, I'm…"

"Move it in you. Like you want to."

The toy is pulled out fast, pushed in even faster, all in a pace that Alfred didn't know he was capable of. It strikes his prostate nearly every time, sending cries and moans tumbling past his lips in a near constant stream.

"Turn it another notch."

Alfred does, barely stopping in his movements, before his cries go up in pitch and desperation. "Gilbert, Gilbert, please, Gilbert," he cries, rocking his hips against the toy he keeps moving inside him, desperate for release.

"Faster, Alfred." And the pace increases until it's not even a pace at all, just Alfred moving his arm and hips as fast as he can, desperate to create the friction he needs from the toy, trying to aim the vibrations against his prostate.

And then the pleasure explodes, the albino's name tearing itself from the blond's lips, back arching completely off of his bed, toy buried deep inside him and lodged against his prostate. White spurts from his erection, covering his chest as it heaves, trying to get in air.

"So how was it?" Prussia's voice, sounding tight and strained, asks Alfred as he pants. The blond starts to take the toy out, moaning as it finally slips out of him and he returns it to its normal, non-vibrating state.

"It was…" and Alfred can't think of a word to describe the all-consuming, mind-numbing pleasure he felt.

"Awesome?"

"Yeah, awesome's a good word…"

"So, can think you can walk now?"

Alfred pauses for a second, the question odd enough to startle him for a second. "Why?"

"Well, I've been standing on your front step, and I think your next door neighbors are freaked out. Bet they heard you—has anyone told you you're really loud in bed? Cause you are—and I think they're a second away from calling the police."

"Wha—" Alfred starts, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose (an action that he did NOT pick up from England). "I'll be right down," he says, preparing to hang up the phone.

"Oh, and do you think you're good for a round two when I get inside? Cause this erection's actually kinda painful right now."

"Fine," Alfred grumbles, hanging up the call. He stands up, wobbling towards his bedroom door, forgoing any kind of clothing. As he opens the door, he glances back to the bed, seeing the stains (which probably won't come out of his favorite space patterned sheets, and it's really a shame) and toy.

Arousal pulses through him in another wave, and he mutters to himself as he starts down the stairs, "definitely good for a round two."


End file.
